Silly Mel
Log Title: Silly Mel Characters: Denise and Marcie, Katie, Mel Location: California Date: January 20, 2006 Players: BZero (Mel), Carrie (Denise, Marcie, and Katie) TP: None Summary: Katie encounters Mel on her rollerblades, and silliness ensues As logged by Mel - Friday, January 20, 2006, 12:37 PM ------------------------------------------------- California - North America Beautiful and warm, California is a western state. California is known as the entertainment center of the United States, as most movies, television programs, and record albums are recorded there. It's also known for some of the worst traffic, smog, and riots in the world, especially in Los Angelos. ;Contents: *Katie *University of California - Berkeley(#902eJ) *San Francisco, California - North America Katie and the kids are, well, somewhere. Probably close to UCal, in fact. Not that much more of a drive than the City would be, and besides... that's where Mel is. Mel is out rollerblading about, long hair a cloud around her, bopping to her iPod, singing, "Californication" a bit too loud and off-key ;Mel :Mel is a very cute young woman, with small, clear eyes, and a large mane of curly brown hair. She's wearing a black T-shirt with a large Autobot logo, and jeans. Her clothes cling to her generous hips and strong, skater's legs, and she completes the outfit with matching brown Chuck Taylor all-stars. Mel's wearing her octagonal-framed tinted glasses, but still has a habit of squinting. ;Carrying: *Red Backpack(#6460) Katie looks out the window a bit as she drives along, the firls looking out the other side. One of them points out then. "Wow, the singing..." They both make a face, glancing to each ot her and laughing. Set. Mel skates along, oblivious. She's barely looking where she's going. She switches to singing "Bells For Her" by Tori Amos Katie laughs a little, slowing down, to watch as Mel skates along. She hmms a little bit, pondering how to get her attention. Mel notes a vehicles slowing as it passes her, and looks over. She looks surprised to see Katie, and waves, almost upsetting her balance. With some arm-waving, however, she manages to regain her balance before crashing into anything. Katie waves back, laughing a little and shaking her head, parking the truck and hopping out. "Hi there... you okay?" Mel skates over, with more confidence. She says a little too loudly. "HEY, KATIE! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?" Mel waves to the twins, swmiling cutely. Katie winces a little at that, cleaning her ear out jokingly. "Ouch. I've been fine... how are you?" Mel ohs! and takes out the iPod headphones. Tears For Fears can be heard tinnily coming from the headphones. "Sorry. What?" She grins shyly. Katie laughs and shakes her head. "I'm fine, how are you?" Mel grins. "Good. Classes are good this year, I love my new apartment, and being editor of the student paper is COOL." Katie laughs a little and nods. "Ah... that's good. Glad to hear you got a new apartment." Mel nods. "Yeah! It's great. I'm never actually there, so it's been pretty clean still. I got some friends to help me move, and actually unpacked this time." Katie smiles a little at that, shaking her head. "Actually unpacked, hmm? I sometimes forget that it took me a while to do that. But I've been living at the same apartment for a long time." Mel says, "Well, in the dorm, there wasn't a lot of room for my stuff, so most of it got left in Salem. But my parents bitched, so now it's all in my apartment, or in storage. "I'm not even talking to my mom right now. My dad and I are doing OK, tho, surprisingly enough." Katie winces a little at that and nods. "Sorry to hear that. Good to hear your dad and you are okay, though. Storage, huh? The apartment that small?" Mel says, "Actually, it's pretty big, for a one-bedroom, but I put most of my stuff from home, and I'm moving it in a little at a time. That way, I don't have boxes of crap all over. Everything from my dorm is already packed and put away. I have bookshelves!" Mel is way too happy about bookshelves. Katie laughs a little at that and nods. "Those always help, certainly." Mel says, "Yeah. Books were all over my dormroom, but now they're attractively displayed." Katie laughs a little and rolls her eyes. "Mine are all in one of the closets. But they're all old." Mel says, "I keep buying more. 'If I have a little money, I buy books. And if I have any money left, food.'"" Katie rolls her eyes. "food before books, dear. You can always borrow books, or get them from the library." Mel pahs! "I hate the library! They want the books BACK!" Katie shrugs a little bit. "Just have to do your work faster." Mel says, "Heh. I prefer to dog-ear and write in my books, and not worry that if I stuff 'em in, like, my back pocket, that I'm going to get a fine." Katie hmms a little at that. "Why not just write down page numbers and such in a notepad? That's what I did. Seemed to work just fine. Used the notepad pages as bookmarks." Mel says, "Bleh," and makes a face. "I always just wind up with 3000 bookmarks then." She shifts position, teetering a bit on her inline skates. Katie shrugs a little bit. "So you do. It keeps the books clean though. And if they're library books just checked out and renewed several times, you don't get fined for it." Mel says, "Heh. I can't ever remember to bring them back. And the fucking library charges you for the entire book if you're too late, but then wants to keep the book, too!" Katie shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "I think there's medications for things like that, but you have to actually be diagnosed first." Mel yells, "Hey!" and laughs. Katie smiles and tickles a little. "It's true." Mel says, "For what? Paying library fines?" Katie pokes a bit. "To remember the things you're supposed to, silly." Mel says, "Oh. Huh." Katie tickles. "Attention deficit, and other such thingsw." Mel giggles. "Hey!" she repeats, and almosts falls again. "No tickling when I'm on my Rollerblades!" Katie laughs a little at that and shakes her head. "I'll keep you from falling, don't wory." Mel looks at Katie obliquely. "What? With your amazo mental powers?" Katie pokes a little bit. "That, or I'd catch you. You're not exactly out of grabbing range right at the moment..." Mel grins and blushes a bit. Katie takes hold of one arm, then tickles again with her free hand. "silly." Mel heys! Katie grins. "Got you there." Mel struggles free, and skates away, sticking out her tongue. Katie laughs and shakes her head again. "silly Mel." Mel purrs, "Trix are for kids!" She skates back, and tries to skate-by tickle Katie. :>> Mel fails her generic combat roll against Katie. << Katie laughs, dodging away, and trying to snatch an arm in response, to tickle back. :>> Katie succeeds with her generic combat roll on Mel. << Mel aiees! and laughs as she's snatched mid-skate. Katie laughs and tickles. "Goof." Mel calls out "Noooo!" at your attempts to tickle, laughing all the time. Katie laughs, shaking her head. Mel tries valiantly to wriggle free! :GAME: Mel PASSES a STRENGTH roll of High difficulty. Mel escapes again, almost losing her iPod headphones in the process. Denise and Marcie slip up to cover the other side, shaking their heads. "silly." They take a snatch after the escape, as well. :>> Denise succeeds with her generic combat roll on Mel. << Mel looks from one to the other of the twins. "Oh, oh!" she smiles, letting out a shreik. Denise and Marcie laugh and tickle, taking the arms. "Well? You are." Mel says, "Hey! No fair!" Katie laughs a little and shakes her head. "Silly." Mel wriggles and laughs. Denise and Marcie let go then, scritching Mel's hair happily. "There you go." Mel oohs and purrrrs, once again under the twins' complete control. Denise and Marcie laugh and shake their heads, scritching more. "Hmm, easy to tame." Mel murmurs, "I'm a domesticated lioness..." Katie laughs a little bit. "Mmmhmm. So where were you headed, when we found you?" Denise and Marcie scritch and scritch. Mel mutters, "Oh, uh..." Denise and Marcie laugh and hug, slipping bac. Mel purrs louder, losing track of what she was saying. Denise and Marcie smile and snuggle agai at the further purring. "Like that, hmm?" Mel nods. "Mmm... yes...." Mel isn't affection-starved... why do you ask? Katie smiles a little. "Girls... you should probably be somewhere more private to do that." Mel's eyes suddenly fly open behind her glasses, and she looks around frantically. "Uh, what are they doing?" She looks down, as if to see if she's still dressed. Katie laughs a little and shakes her head. "Just the snuggling, nothing else. Don't worry..." Mel grins. "Whew!" She pauses, and says in a completely unrelated tangent (yeah, right), "Well, why don't you guys come see my apartment sometime soon?"" Katie smiles a little at that. "That sounds nice, thanks. Anything you're still working on in there, that we could help with? Or you totally moved in?" Mel says, "I'm totally moved in, and can finally have people over!" Katie laughs a little and nods. "Ah. Cool." Mel says, "You free Monday? I could make you, like, lunch or something." Katie and the twins grin, and make plans to come visit Mel's new apartment. Category:Logs